The present invention relates to record storage apparatus and more particularly to record storage apparatus having a plurality of stacks of co-rotating flexible record storage disks which are accessible by creating an enlarged axial interstice for enabling transducing access to a given record storage surface.
Record storage apparatus employing flexible record storage disks require good rotational stability under all operating conditions. Such rotational stability is varied under atmospheric conditions in which the apparatus resides. That is, as a transducer access opening is generated as set forth in the referenced U.S. patent, or by other means; the size of the opening as well as the spacing between adjacent ones of the record storage disks will vary with atmospheric conditions. Further, it is highly desired that the adjacent disks do not at any time come in contact. If non-contact is assured between adjacent record storage disks, then the relationship between the transducer and the record storage disk to be accessed can be more easily maintained in a desirable state. Accordingly, it is desired to provide control of such air flow as a function of the access opening, which in turn is determined for such storage apparatus by atmospheric conditions. In a broader sense, the stabilizing fluid flow control should be determined by parameters dependent upon the atmospheric conditions in which the record storage apparatus resides.